Gabriel Garza (TV series)
Gabriel Garza is an American animated television series created by Geo G. The first television series produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Television Animation, it centers on a kind and intelligent boy named Gabriel Garza and his brothers Roge, Leno, and Cole, living in the town of Sinking Spring. They try to live in a normal everyday life to occasionally prevent attacks from a wicked mastermind named Vio and his henchmen, so the Garza brothers, along with their other friends, must team up to stop Vio's plans. Geo created the title character for an unpublished comic book series in the late 1980s, and later reluctantly pitched the series to CBS as a Saturday morning cartoon. The network gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The series originally premiered on CBS on March 16, 1991, and was later moved to NBC on September 17, 1994, then to the syndicated Gingo Lineup block on August 31, 1996. It has been commercially successful, establishing the title character as the mascot of Gingo; it has spawned a successful franchise and adaptations into other media, such as comics and video games. The series ended on June 8, 2002 with a total of 12 seasons and 156 episodes, tying Gabriel Garza as the seventh longest-running American animated television series. As a result of the show's popularity, a feature-length film, titled The Gabriel Garza Movie, was released into theaters on July 31, 2002, a month after the series finale. On July 8, 2011, Universal Animation Studios released a computer-animated reboot film under the same name as a new incarnation of the original series; it launched a franchise and was followed by two sequels, Gabriel Garza 2 in 2014 and Gabriel Garza 3 in 2017 respectively. An animated series based on the reboot films, titled Gabriel & Friends, premiered on the Gingo network on June 13, 2015 and ended on June 3, 2017. In October 2017, Universal Studios announced that Universal Kids had picked up the original series for 17 new half-hour episodes that began airing on October 6, 2018, with a total of 173 episodes aired so far. The series has been renewed for a fourteenth season, set to premiere on September 21, 2019. Premise Coming soon! Production Development After developing the comics, Geo wanted to adapt the series to television. After several unsuccessful attempts between Fox and ABC, the series was pitched to CBS, and was added to the 1991-1992 Saturday morning schedule. Writing Coming soon! Voice actors Coming soon! Animation The series' first season was produced by Hanna-Barbera, and was produced in association with Wang Film Productionsin Taiwan, Mr. Big Cartoons in Australia, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. However, due to difficulties with the animation studios, production was switched from Hanna-Barbera to Klasky Csupo for the second and third seasons. By season 4, co-founder Gabor Csupo wanted to have one producer to oversee the animation; Geo refused; and production was switched to Film Roman for the remainder of the series run. Music Coming soon! Broadcast United States * CBS (1991-94) * NBC (1994-1996) * Syndication (1996-2002) * USA Network (1998-2004) * Univision (Latin American Spanish, 1999-2008) * Toon Disney (1999-2006) * Disney XD (2018-) * Cartoon Network (2001-03) * Boomerang (2003-04, 2006) * UPN (2003-06) * Gingo Channel (2005-, 2018) * Telemundo (Latin American Spanish, 1995-2004, 2008-15) * Universal Kids (2018-) Canada * YTV (English, 1991-2007, 2018) * Teletoon (English/French, 1998-2004) * Teletoon Retro (English/French, 2007-2015) Latin America & Brazil * ZAZ (1992-96) * Cablin (1993-94) * The Big Channel (1993-95) * Chilevision (1995-98) * Canal 5 (1998-2003, 2011, 2018) * Playhouse Disney (2008-2011) * Magic Kids (1996-2006) * USA Network (????) * Rede Globo (1999-2005, 2018) * TV Cultura (1992-2013) Spain * Canal+ (1994-2004) * Clan TVE (2005-2008, 2019) Portugal * TVI (1994-2002) * RTP1 (2001-2004) * RTP2 (2019) France * Canal J (1993-2010) * Gulli (2005-2012, 2019) United Kingdom & Ireland * CITV (1992-98) * Channel 4 (1998-2004) * Pop (2008-09) * Nicktoons (2018) * RTÉ2 (2000-2010, 2018) Italy * Italia 1 (1993-2006, 2019) * Frisbee (2010-2012) Japan * NHK (1993-2007) * Fuji TV (1999-2002) * TV Tokyo (2019) Original cancellation Coming soon! Universal Kids revival On October 12, 2017, Universal Studios announced that Universal Kids, an NBCUniversal-owned children's channel launched on September 9, 2017, had picked up the show for 17 new half-hour episodes that will begin airing on October 6, 2018. A smaller writing crew will return. It was originally announced that original main voice actors Derryberry, Paulsen, Daily, Soucie, West, Lawrence, Adler, Cummings, and Bennett would return as well, but on November 5, 2017, it was announced that a casting notice was posted to replace the entire cast when Universal Television Animation would not meet their salary demands. The situation was later resolved, and the entire original voice-cast returned for the new episodes. Near the end of a message from Rob Paulsen sent to members of the "Save the Classic Gabriel Garza Voices" group on Facebook, Paulsen announced that the original cast would be returning for the new episodes. Similarly, an email sent to fans from Geo reported that Derryberry, Paulsen, Daily, Soucie, West, Lawrence, Adler, Cummings, and Bennett would all be returning for the revival. Episodes : Main article: List of Gabriel Garza episodes Popularity Gabriel Garza is the first "low-budget" cartoon, to become extremely popular. Low-budget cartoons had not previously garnered as much esteem as higher-rated (and higher-budgeted) shows. When Gabriel Garza first aired in 1991, it gained a significant number of viewers in the ratings, eventually becoming popular. Gabriel Garza did not gain its popularity until around 1992, and it has remained popular since then. It has extremely high ratings on TV.com, scoring an average of 9.0. Gabriel Garza ranked #15 in IGN's Top 100 Best Animated Series, just five spots behind the top 10 list, but was able to place in the top 20. Merchandising The character of Gabriel continues to be merchandised by Universal, especially through a large set of books, which include novelizations of the episodes, original Nancy Drew-style mystery stories in the Gabriel Garza Mysteries series, and "Cine-manga" pictorial adaptations (published by TOKYOPOP) with still shots from the show presented in manga style. A Gabriel Garza doll was even released in 1992 by Dakin Toys. The 10" doll featured many of Lizzie's outfits for the doll. A plush doll of Gabriel was also made by Dakin in 1992. Fortune magazine estimated in 2003 that "Lizzie McGuire" merchandise had earned Universal nearly $100 million. Gabriel Garza-themed toys were included in a 1994 McDonald's Happy Meal series, which included CD-ROM discs containing Gabriel-related games and graphics and audio versions of "Gabriel" reading stories based on episode plots of his show. There is also a Gabriel Garza bedroom set offered by some furniture stores as one of several Universal-themed children's bedrooms, and a What Would Gabriel Do? board game where players must judge Gabriel's likely response to various situations. All seasons of Gabriel Garza ''are now available on iTunes. In Pop Culture * In an episode of ''The Simpsons ("Milhouse of Sand and Fog", 2005), Milhouse, uses the exclamation "Gabriel Garza!" * In the episode of The Simpsons, "Co-Dependent's Day", Marge and Homer were seen leaving The Gabriel Garza Movie, scared. * In Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog's song "I Keed", there is a reference to Fred Durst checking out the cast of Gabriel Garza ("And yet you're too old for Fred Durst to desire, he's checking out the cast of Gabriel Garza"). Home media From 1993 to 2002, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing four episodes of the series. In March 2005, Universal gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that May, followed by season 2 that August and season 3 in December. That same month, Shout announced that Season 4 would be released "sometime in 2006", but Shout delayed the release to an unknown date before finally releasing Season 4 in April 2009 and Season 5 in September 2009. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-three seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8, and 9 in March, August, and October 2010. Seasons 10 through twelve were released between February, July, and December 2011, completing the entire series. Following the DVD and Blu-ray release of the 2011 computer-animated reboot, Shout released a boxset containing all seasons of the show and a bonus disc. The set went out of print, but Shout re-released the set in May 2017 in "shelf-friendly" packaging. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki